Génesis
by Nikaru12
Summary: El titulo no va con la historia mas o menos Resumen: Ichigo la vocalista del grupo ángeles del infierno, esconde un gran secreto, el cual es que ella es una cazadora contratada para cazar un perro de 3 cabezas que se escapo del infierno y que se fue al mundo Humano, su secreto queda al descubierto cuando ayuda a las Mews en una pelea contra los Cyniclones
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**-Ne! Ichigo-san vámonos aquí no hay nada-dijo Fifí mi familiar-¡no! Aquí fue donde vieron a la extraña creatura, de seguro es el perro de 3 cabezas-Fifí se sentó malhumorada ya que no hice lo que ella quiere, Oh! Disculpen mi falta de modales soy Ichigo Momomiya experta cazadora, tengo el cabello rojizo largo hasta la mita de la espalda, soy de tes blanca, mis ojos son marrones aunque cuando estoy cazando se me ponen rojos, tengo 13 años, tengo cola y orejas de gato y físico concorde a mi edad, con la que estaba ablando es con Fifí mi Familiar, ella es una linda ratoncita de pelaje morado, grandes orejas, ojos morados, es igualita a su antepasado Blanca a diferencia que Fifí lleva 100pre consigo un lindo collar**

**-Moo Ichigo vámonos, ya son las 12 de la noche-es que esta no puede aguantarse un rato mas-si en 5 minutos no vemos al perro es que ya me tiene la vida ella de cuadritos, nos vamos-dije ya fastidiada, es que la verdad quiero irme a casa, a dormir ya que mañana tengo una sección de fotos **

**Narro yo **

**Había pasado los 5 minutos y ya las chicas se encaminan a su casa…**

**-hogar dulce hogar-dijo Ichigo acostándose en la cama-Ichigo-san pongo el reloj alarma?-pregunto-hia, por favor-respondió**


	2. Aviso

**Aviso **

**No e actualizado estos últimos días por cuestiones familiares y por causa de la escuela**

**Actualizare el Martes o el Viernes, esto es todo Bye **


	3. Chapter 2

hola, aqui el capitulo, disculpen la tardansa

Blanca: ningunas de las canciones que aparecen aqui, no les pertenese a Nikaru12

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Muy bien, ahora pongan una cara de malos, excelente, bien, ahora quiero que tu Rose te acueste en el piso(obvio que en el piso) y que te agás la muerta-le indico el fotógrafo a Rose y a los chicos.

15 minutos después la sección de fotografía avía terminado-Ichigo de verdad lo aras-pregunto uno de los guitarristas-si lo are, hoy le diré a Moni que me inscriba en un instituto-dijo muy decidida-oye Harry nosotros de veríamos a hacer lo mismo-menciono el baterista-¡SI, YO ME APUNTO!-grito la bajista muy entusiasmada-Lily sabemos que tu te entusiasmas de todo pero no grites casi nos deja sordos-la regaño la guitarrista-gomene Kiara-sam-se disculpo-Ichigo, Harry, Sebastián, Lily y Kiara-llega Moni-si Moni-dicen todos en unísono-los e inscrito en el instituto maiden, y no se preocupen, yo ya les tengo los uniformes, los morrales, los útiles, libros, cuadernos…todo-dijo-vallas tienes todo listo Moni-todos realmente están sorprendidos por oír a Moni decir eso sin respirar-y ¿Cuándo empezamos?-le pregunto Ichigo

-pasado mañana-

En la noche

-aparece estúpido(se refiere al perro de 3 cabezas)-dijo viendo por los binoculares

En otro lugar

-Kisshu tu aras el primer movimiento-dijo una bolas de luz blanca-si-respondió-un chico de cabello verde oscuro de 15 años(no lo describo, por que ustedes saben muy bien quien es)-no falles-dijo -no lo are

Con Ichigo: -Wow una rata súper desarrollada, no es un perro de 3 cabezas, pero me conformo con esto-dijo para luego saltar de árbol en árbol hacia la rata, como ella lo dijo: "súper desarrollada"

Narra Ichigo

Estaba de lo mas aburrida hace 2 horas y aparece una rata súper desarrollada de la nada, y me anime-por lo menos cazare algo esta noche-pensé yendo hacia donde esta la rata súper desarrollada, pero al llegar vi a 3 chicas mita animal y humana peleando con la "rata", no estoy muy segura de que sea una rata-tal vez se otra creatura que escapo del infierno, eso seria mas trabajo para mi-pensé, y decidí ver que tal pelean, y me escondí atrás de uno de los arboles…-parece que tienen todo bajo control-dije para luego irme a mi departamento

Narro yo

Ichigo al llegar a su depa, se acostó en su cama y quedo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

Al día siguiente, en el parque: -¡te enteraste, Ángeles del infierno va a dar un concierto hoy, aquí en el parque, completamente gratis!/¡¿en cerio?!-todos hablan del concierto que Ichigo y sus amigos van a dar en el parque, y esto llamo la atención de cierto chico de cabellera verde, que esta flotando en el aire-Ummm esto nos puede ayudar-dijo para luego tele-transportarse dejando ondas en el aire

En la noche: -no me importa cuantas veces lo hacemos, 100pre me pongo nerviosa cuando hacemos un concierto-exclamo Ichigo nerviosa-animo Ichigo nosotros también sentimos lo mismo, verdad chicos-dijo Kiara, todos los chicos y chica asintieron-bien chicos hora de salir al escenario-dijo Moni

Entonces salieron al escenario, cada uno tomo su posición y el concierto empezó

_Going under_

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Valla hay muchos humanos aquí-dijo un niño d años, sorprendido por la cantidad de humanos que están reunidos en el parque-si es sorprendente enano-dijo Kish a Taru-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO BAKA!-grito-¡ya basta ustedes dos!-los regaño un chico de pelo morado serio, de 16 años-¿Por qué ahí tantos humanos reunidos?-pregunto desconcertado Taru-ahí tantos humanos, por esos humanos(valla un trabalenguas O.O)-dijo Pai señalando a Ichigo y sus amigos.

Kisshu dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario y se quedo embobado viendo a Ichigo(jajaja amor a primera vista jajaja XD )

*Wow que linda es, pero que estoy pensando ella es una humana, aunque puedo mantenerla como mi sirvienta personal(que pervertido -w-)*

-Kisshu presta atención-Pai lo regaño-okey-dijo-oye Pai vamos a ver como cantan si y luego los destruimos-dijo Taru poniendo una carita de perrito abandonado-bien 3 canciones y ya/¡YEEY!-grito entusiasmado

_ You don't remember my name _

_I don't really care _

_can we play the game your way? _

_can I really lose control?_

*Wow canta muy bien*pensó Kisshu admirando su canto y su belleza*Waaa no sabia que las humanas cantaban tan bien*pensó Taru

_just once in my life _

_I think it'd be nice _

_just to lose control- just once _

_with all the pretty flowers in the dust_

Tengo un presentimiento, el presentimiento es malo y bueno a la vez-pensó Ichigo muy desconcertada

_Mary had a lamb _

_his eyes black as coals _

_if we play very quiet, my lamb _

_Mary never has to know_

_just once in my life _

_I think it'd be nice _

_just to lose control- just once _

_if I cut you down to a thing I can use _

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you_

-chicos creo que las Mews adivinaron donde estamos-dijo Kisshu viendo hacia bajo donde estaban 1 una niña 7 de cabello amarillo y 1 una chica de 16 de cabello verde claro-si tienes razón-dijo Pai

_Speak your mind. _

_Like I care. _

_I can see your lips moving. _

_I just learn not to hear. _

_Don't waste your time_

*Ahhh! Algo malo viene*pensó Ichigo aturdida-¡FUCION!-oyó un grito

_ It's never enough for you, baby. _

_Don't wanna play your game anymore - _

_no matter what you say. _

_I all outta love for you, baby. _

_And now that I've tried everything _

_I'll numb the pain until I'm made of _

_stone. _

_Take your time. _

_I'm not scared. _

_Make me everything you need me to be _

_So the judgement seems fair. _

_Don't waste your time. _

_It's never enough for you baby. _

_Don't wanna play your game anymore - _

_no matter what you say. _

_I all outta love for you, baby. _

_And now that I've tried everything _

_I'll numb the pain until I'm made... _

_...To tear at my heart _

_For the way that it feels _

_I will still remember when you've _

_long forgotten me. _

_It's never enough for you, baby. _

_Don't wanna play your game anymore - _

_no matter what you say. _

_I all outta love for you, baby. _

_And now that I've tried everything _

_I'll numb the pain until I'm made of _

_stone. _

_Its never enough (I'm not gonna play) _

_Its never enough (your game) _

_Its never enough _

_I'll numb the pain till I am made of stone _

_Numb the pain till I am made of stone_

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritaron la gente corre desperrada-¿un lagarto gigante?-preguntaron en unisonó Ichigo y sus amigos-Ichigo ni lo sueñes-le dijo Lily-demasiado tarde-dijo saltando en el aire en vuelta en una luz azul(todos estaban distraídos corriendo y gritando) cuando la luz se desvaneció

Ichigo vestía su traje de casería-esta chica-dijo Kiara poniéndose una mano en la cara sinónimo de desesperación-¡LATIGO DE CADENAS!-grito y salto hacia el lagarto envolviéndolo con las cadenas hasta tumbarlo al suelo-¿Quién eres tu?-dijo la niña rubia-soy Ichigo-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-eh, Ichigo ese es el nombre verdadero de la vocalista de ¡ANGELES DEL INFIERNO!O.O Kyaaa, me das tu autógrafo-grito la niña-Pudding -dijo la peli-verde-jejeje, ya me voy, y apúrense ya que el látigo se va a desaparecer en 10 minutos -dijo saltado de árbol en árbol hasta perderse en la oscuridad

-Wow-dijo Kisshu-esta chica es muy poderosa-comento Pai-si, ahí que tener cuidado con ella ¿no?-dijo Taruto-Kisshu tu tienes que seguirla-Kisshu se puso de lo mas contento


	4. Chapter 3

Konichigua, a todas/os, aquí la conti Nya

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-si Ryo , la vocalista de Ángeles del Infierno es una Mew-dice la peli

-verde-estas segura Lettuce-dijo el rubio no muy convencido-¡CLARO QUE ES UNA MEW YO LA VI CON ESTOS OJITOS QUE KAMI-SAM ME DIO!-grita Pudding

Molesta de que Ryo no les crea-bien, les creo, mandare a R2000 a investigar-apareció un Robot rosado, muy bonito, al lado de Ryo

-R2000 busca a esta chica-dijo mostrando le una foto de Ichigo, así el pequeño robot salió por la ventana del pequeño café

Con Ichigo:

-esto es demasiado extraño, demasiado para mi gusto, e visto 2 creaturas extrañas una ayer y la otra hoy, ¿puede ser que sean creaturas del infierno Fifi?-dijo caminando de un lado a otro

-puede ser-le respondió-¡PUEDE SER PUEDE SER, ESO SERA MAS TRABAJO PARA MI!-grito como loca

-pero Ichigo no me dijiste que vistes luchar a unas chicas mita humanas y mita animal con la creatura que vistes ayer, deja que ellas se encarguen de las otras creaturas, ya que no son del infierno, por lo tanto concéntrate en cazar al perro de 3 cabeza-

-¿Cómo sabes que no son del infierno?-le pregunto, poniendo una mirada acusadora, logrando así que Fifí se pusiera nerviosa-Eh…yo…solo es una intuición-dijo riendo con nerviosismo…

Kisshu observaba desde la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo-¿creaturas del infierno?, Ichigo eres una cajita de sorpresas-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente

*Creo que voy a hacerle una pequeña visita a Mi koneko-chan*pensó

-me voy a dar una ducha-dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose hacia el baño -por poco, ahora voy a investigar cuantos chicos estudian en el instituto donde va a estudiar Ichigo, para ver cual de ellos seria un buen esposo para Ichigo-susurro con tono de miedo

Narra Ichigo

-De verdad Fifí esta muy rara no se que le pasa-susurre sintiendo como baja el agua caliente por mi espalda, no puedo creer que hayan escapado mas creaturas del infierno, y si no lo son, -¿Quién las crea? Y ¿Por qué? -Esto es muy extraño estoy muy desconcertada, miles de preguntas corren por mi mente-no lo entiendo-es simplemente extraño muy extraño, y lo mas extraño que hay chicas como yo, mita humanas y mita animal, pero no creo que hayan nacido así, estoy muy segura que les inyectaron ADEN animal

Narro yo

Ichigo esta muy desconcertada, tiene miles de preguntas sin respuesta y la causa de todas sus preguntas son: los animales mutantes y esas chicas

50 minutos después

Ichigo se encuentra en la sala sentada en el sofá sin poder dormir, ya que la tormenta no la deja y para rematar se fue la luz

-se supone que debemos destruir a los humanos-ichigo se para de golpe y camina hacia la cocina-pero me encariñado con tigo-ichigo siente que alguien la besa, se separan y llega la luz, y al frente de ella se encuentra nada mas ni nada menos que(redoble de tambores)Kisshu

-Mi nombre es Kisshu, gracias por el beso-dijo desapareciendo, dejando hondas en el aire

*ese Idiota se robo mi primer beso*pensó enojada y feliz a la vez

-sin embargo sentí mariposa en el estomago, ningún chico a ello que me sienta así-dijo sonrojándose

Al día siguiente

Bien chicos les deseo suerte en su primer día de clases-dijo Moni-gracias Moni-dijeron en unísono saliendo de la limosina

-¡Ahhhhh son Ángeles del infierno no lo puedo creer!-gritaron un grupo de chicas-y aquí vamos-susurro Kiara…

-chicos, tenemos nuevos alumnos, por favor no griten, no hagan preguntas de su vida personal, ni nada por el estilo -dijo el profesor

-pasen chicos-dijo, y pasaron Ichigo, Lily, Sebastián, Harry y Kiara-¡SON ANGELES DEL INFIERNO!-grito todo el salón-preséntense por favor-

-Soy Rose Black-dijo fríamente-soy Lily Hatsune-dijo sonriendo cálidamente-soy Kiara Hatsune-dijo seria

-soy Harry Palacio-dijo con el mismo tono de voz de Ichigo-soy Sebastián Megurine-dijo sin emoción alguna-siéntese en los puesto de atrás de la ultima fila-le indico el profesor

El dia paso rápido, todos se fueron a sus casas, y Ichigo no deja de pensar en es chico

-no lo entiendo ningún chico a ello que me sienta así-dice sentándose en su cama-¿Qué chico?-dijo Fifí sonriendo pícaramente-nin…ninguno-tartamudeo sonrojándose-Ujum…-

*ah ¿Qué me pasa?, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese bezo, no lo entiendo mi corazón va 1000 por hora*-tierra a Ichigo, tierra a Ichigo, hay alguien ahí-dijo Fifí-eh, lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-

-si ya me di cuenta-dijo rodando los ojos-ah-suspiro Ichigo *algo me dice que Ichigo se a enamorado*pensó con picardía-¿Qué estas pensando?-Ichigo sospecha que Fifí no vino con ella para acompañarla, si no para otra cosa-Fifí, abecés pienso que estas tramando algo-dijo con una mirada acusadora-que cosas dices-dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos

-Ummm…bien te creeré-salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala, sienta en el sofá y prende la tele-aburrido, aburrido, ya lo vi, aburrido-dice mientras pasa los canales-si estas aburrida, ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?-Ichigo se paralizo al escullar la voz de Kisshu-¡¿Qué quieres?!-dijo parándose rápidamente-te quiero a ti-dijo tele-trasportarse al frente de ella y besarla apasionadamente, Ichigo se estaba resistiendo pero no pudo mas y termino correspondiéndole el beso con pasión y amor

-¡estas loca apenas lo conoces y ya te enamoraste, por Kami-sam reacciona, no seas ingenua el solo quiere pasar un buen rato contigo nada mas!-le dice una vocecita

-no le hagas caso, esculla tu corazón-le dice otra vocecita-no seas tonta, o quieres que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con el TRIPLE BAKA de Masaya-dice remarcando triple y baka-no no quiero-piensa y trata de separar de Kish pero el no la deja-¿Ichigo?-Kisshu se tele-trasporta dejando sola a Ichigo* gracias a Fifí*

-si Fifí-dice-ya es tarde, vamos a dormir-dice bostezando-si, es muy tarde-dijo subiendo las escaleras

En Instituto, en el recreo

La pobre de Ichigo esta como una zombi ya que no pudo dormir porque se quedo pensando en lo que dijeron las vocecitas

-_no le hagas caso esculla tu corazón-_

_-no seas tonta, o quieres que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con el TRIPLE BAKA de Masaya-*_no quiero caer de nuevo, no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo, no quiero ilusionarme, no…¡NO QUIERO!*-Ichigo ¿te pasa algo?-pregunta Kiara muy preocupada por Ichigo-si, no dormí en toda La noche y me llego una carta de mi mama, diciendo que me a comprometido-

-¡QQQQUUUUUEEEE!-gritaron-si mi mama me a comprometido con mi mejor amigo Tadase-dijo cabizbaja-¿Cómo dijiste, que dijiste?-le pregunto Lily sorprendida-es broma ¿verdad?-dijo esta vez Harry triste-si es la verdad-respondió muy triste-Mi Koneko-chan comprometida-pensó, que los espiaba, muy triste y enojado a la vez -¿Qué es este sentimiento?¿por que me enoje cuando dijo que esta comprometida?-se pregunta desconcertado(Celos malditos celos Jajajaja XD)

Narra Kisshu

Comprometida, ¡COMPROMETIDA!-no, ella es MIA-no se que son estos sentimientos, no lo entiendo, esto es nuevo para mi…cuando estoy con ella no me quiero se parar de ella ni un solo instante, y cuando dijo que la comprometieron me invadió el enojo, y no se por que me enoje

-Kisshu ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso te enamoraste de la humana de cabello rojo-¿enamorado?-no, no estoy enamorado, ella solo es mi juguete-pero ¿porque me duele decir eso?-bien, Pai dejo que la eliminaras-dijo, un momento ¿eliminarla?-¿Qué?-pregunte desconcertado-lo que oíste-dijo saliendo de mi habitación-como se les ocurre, que mate a mi juguete-no lo are, ¡NO!

* * *

Díganme, ¿les gusto?¿es una mierda?


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-esto es imposible-estoy sentado en la cama de Ichigo, enojado con la petición de Pai-No la matare simplemente no lo are-

Narro yo

-¿Quién eres?-Kish voltea a ver quien avía hablado pero no vio a nadie-acaso eres sordo ¿Quién eres?-baja la mirada y ve a Fifí-¿eres un ratón?-

-soy una ratoncita no un ratón -.- y soy la familiar de Ichigo-dijo enojada por que Kish la confundió con un ratón-¿la familiar de Ichigo?-pregunto-no debí decir eso, no debí decirlo-dijo imaginan doce lo que le va a hacer Ichigo cuando se entere de que puso a descubierto su existencia a alguien que ni siquiera conoce

-¡FIFI YA LLEGUE!-

-¡AAAAH AHORA QUE VOY A HACER ICHIGO ME VA A MATAR!-

Fifí esta tan angustiada que no se percato que Kisshu se había ido

-¿Por qué te voy a matar? Ummm…-dijo Ichigo apoyada en el marco de la porta-Eh!, ¿nani? *_se fue justo a tiempo_*-

-respóndeme, ¿Por qué te voy a matar?-le repitió la pregunta

N-no e-es n-nada-tartamudeo-Ummm…-dijo-eto, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el Instituto-le pregunto-mal, ni a mi ni a Harry, Sebas(Sebastián), Lily y a Kiara, no…no dejaron de fastidiar los chicos/as del Insti, pidiéndonos autógrafos y pidiéndonos que nos tomáramos fotos con ellos-

Ichigo se tira en la cama y estira los brazos *_como desearía volver a ver a Kissh_*Ichigo se sonroja ante ese pensamiento

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Ne ¬W¬

-por nada-dice aun sonrojada-Oki doki-dijo mirándola con picardía

…..

El pobre de Kish, estaba entre triste y enojado, ya que no quería matar a SU Koneko-chan-ahora si vamos a cavar contigo-dijo la voz de Mint-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo mientras invocaba sus espadas

Las Mews lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, Kisshu se tele-trasportar, pero los ataques llegaron muy rápido, y lo dejo mal herido…

-Kisshu-dijo Ichigo sorprendida y preocupada, porque Kisshu callo desmayado en los brazos de Ichigo, la cual, acuesta a Kish en su cama y examina sus herida, había una que otra herida grave-¿Quién le abra ello esto?-pregunto al aire, mientras que se quitaba el brazalete, que mantenía sus orejas y cola ocultas-Fifí tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios-le grito Fifí quien esta en su habitación

-¡PARA QUE!-

-¡SOLO TRAELO!-le mando-Okey, Okey, pero no te enojes n.n-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y el botiquín flotando a su lado-¡¿PERO QUE?!¡¿QUE HACES, BAKA NO PUEDES DEJAR AL DESCUBIERTO TUS OREJAS Y COLA DE GATO…ESTUPIDA?!-la regaña-SHHH…¡¿quieres que se despierte?!-dijo-no, no quiero-dijo derrotada-eso pensé-

Comienza a limpiar las heridas de Kish, para que nose infecten, envuelve las heridas mas graves en vendas…ya que las otra solo era rasguños

Listo-dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con le brazo, se levanta y busca su pijama y su ropa interior

-me iré a dar una ducha y a cenar, avísame si despierta-

Dicho y ello, Ichigo se baño y ahora se encuentra sentada en la mesa del comedor comiendo dos panqueques con miel, al terminar de comer sus panqueques, va y hace tres panqueques mas los pone en un plato, va hacia la nevera, sirve un vaso con jugo de fresa, y se va a su habitación con el plato con los panqueques y el vaso con jugo de fresas…

-me trajiste la cena-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-no, es para Kish, es por si se despierta y tenga hambre-dijo en forma chibi

-maluca -dijo-y ¿Porqué? si tu te comiste todos los pastelitos-

-tuche mi querida amiga, tuche-

Ichigo pone el plato y el vaso en la mesa y se sienta en el suelo…

-Ummm…¿en donde estoy?-

-En mi casa, en mi habitación y acostado en mi cama-le respondió(aun tiene las orejas y cola de gato)

Y dime quien te dio una paliza, que te dejo mal herido-pregunto preocupada-Eh, que tierno Mi Koneko-cham, se preocupa por mi-dijo con tono burlón y acariciando las orejas de gato de Ichigo, lo que provoco que ronroneara-d-deja d-de h-hacer e-so-tartamudeo sonrojándose

-sabes, gatita te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas-

Se tele-trasporto y acorralo a Ichigo contra la mesita de noche-quiero otro beso-susurro

Los labios de ambos estaban apunto de unirse pero-Ejen-Fifí se aclaro la garganta…Kish se fue, pero antes le robo un beso-Ah-suspiro* _algo me dice que ese suspiro es de amor, espérese ¿de amor?, no me lo puedo creer Ichigo enamorada O.O* _

-Ichigo t-te e-enamoraste, Waaa, mi niña ya creció -

Narra Ichigo

-¿Qué?, yo enamorada?...claro que no-dije con cierto nerviosismo-Ahí, Ichigo no lo niegues, se te nota en los ojos-¿de verdad se me nota tanto?...no, no, no lo creo-ahí, mira la hora, ya es muy tarde, buenas noches-dije, me acosté y me envolví en mis sabanas-buenas noches-fue lo que oí antes de dormirme


End file.
